RockAByeBye Baby
by Verbophobic
Summary: Read: A Lily in the Darkness by lordofthebreakdane. A Baby left to fend for herself found by the boys. sucky summierie but please its better then this summary. ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Bus

**Ok I just got randomly inspired from a story I read so I wanna try this idea out too if it sucks and y'all don't like it, it'll be removed. But if I get even one praise, it stays. Ok on with the story thingy. Wait some more things. This is probably obvious but I'm going to state it any way. "Quotations is talking" **_**'That thing and italics is thinking' Plane italics are memories/dreams/not present time **__(might have __**bold**__)__**. **_**If I think of anything else I'll put this in the beginning of the chapter again on whatever chapter. And only saying this once in the first chapter of all my stories I don't own 'The Lost Boys' WB does,...Or I think they do... Read: A Lily in the Darkness by lordofthebreakdane. One of the best stories on here. Please don't get made at me but your story inspired this one if you don't want it up here cause I used an idea too much like yours let me know and I'll remove it ASAP.**

The boys, _his_ boys, were hungry terrifyingly hungry. After somehow being raised from the 'dead' they felt ravenous. The thirst went throughout their body. When Max died and _he_ was barley alive The Lost Boys became his. Now as the head vampire he had a duty to feed them, and that's just what he planned to do. A bus came barreling down the street stepping into the middle of the road. Headlights flashed. Tires screeching. People screaming. And tiny lone giggle unheard by anyone, but a teen, was made.

After a minute of eerie silence the bus doors opened and an elder gentleman came out, "What out son," he gasped audibly. "I almost hit ya. Can ya move so we can get this thing up and running?" The blonde boy ignored the man and signaled to the three other boys to come out. "Oh? Friends of yours sonny?" the man started to get nervous.

"Got any room left on the bus?" Another blonde with a smile that can only be identified as a 'Cheshire Cat Grin' asked. He had to be Marco. The boys didn't wait for an answer, for they started towards the bus.

A third blonde, whom's messy hair made him out to have to be Paul, looked towards the brunette boy. The only brunette male figure in this group had to be Dwayne. Dwayne must have understood the meaning of the look, for he took out a wad of fifties and passed it threw the group until it got to the only boy left un-named; David. "Do you mind if we sit down to count out the correct amount of change we will owe you before we leave?" David's air was a threatening one. But he didn't care, he needed to feed his boys.

"O-Oh! Of course not. Don't worry we have plenty of room. Come on." The man relaxed. As soon as the boys entered the bus a teenager stiffened, some how she knew this would end bad. some would call it a mothers instincts for in her arms was a small, wiggling bundle.

The girl was able to fit the bundle in her bag when she got on the bus. She only had enough money for herself. Her bundle wouldn't show up on the passenger roster even though the old man knew. He was too kind and for that she was grateful. These boys, when hijacking the bus or what not, wouldn't know of the bundle. The bundle would be safe. Maybe not for the whole ride but until rescue came it would keep on wiggling. The teen put the bundle back in her book-bag, 'for extra caution' she reassured herself.

The bus doors closed and along with it went everyone's future of a life, except maybe a certain bundles future. "Your total will b-" The older mans voice was cut off by Dwayne tearing into his throat. And so the massacre began.

Out of the 36 people one remained. David would kill her. when he got to her she didn't flinch away from the face of her soon to be murderer. She looked in him dead in the eyes and said four words before he tore her throat out and drank greedily,_ "Her name is Punk."_ The now dead girls words peaked his curiosity "Get the roster make sure everyone is here and let me know if there is anyone named 'Punk' on here." his voice was unnervingly smooth for some one who just drank the blood of a girl that looked no older then himself.

David left the bus. Dwayne counted the bodies. Paul counted the names on the list. Marco started to go through the girl's stuff looking for anything that could count as valuable to them. And he found it. The bundle lay motionless. He peeked in and yelled in horror for David.

The platinum blonde rushed on the bus and looked around for a threat, seeing none he cautiously headed towards where Marco was. Dwayne's face paled as he got nearer. The two boys looked like they had seen ghosts. "What is the matter?" David growled not liking what he saw on their faces.

"We can't kill it David. We won't if you try to make us, or at least me, we'll leave." Marco growled at him, holding whatever was in the bundle in closer in his arms. David gave him an odd look. Marco growled a feral growl.

"Marco,... Marco what is it?" David had absolutely no idea what was in Marco's arms. He looked to Dwayne. "Dwayne?"

"I agree with Marco on this one." David growled. "Woe dude I'm just saying before anything else. If you let us we will raise it."

"Dwayne, I think he wanted to know what it I-" Paul started as he looked over Marco's shoulder "Well shit! David I agree with them."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" he roared. All went quiet, then a tiny giggle came from Marco's arms. "Please tell me that was you Marco. Please." he begged right then he under stood the teens words, '_"Her name is Rain"'_. the bundle was what she was referring to. Not a passenger. Her child.


	2. 6 13 1994 Seven Years Of Death

_**People I started to write this story while under the influence so yeah I know her name is a bit gay and all but I already had the 'Punk' as her name I could change it but only if you guys really want me to. Give me ideas for her name and I will change it if I like the other name otherwise it will stay as 'Punk' HER NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED! IT IS NOW RAIN. On another note the lullaby that is written is MINE. Not the possessive mine but my ex-boyfriend had written if for me when I did a really stupid thing then broke down in his arms. But it seems like a good lullaby for her. And I think that having a dead sister suits Marco. Marco's sister was older just incase you didn't guess it. And **_he_** had pregnant girlfriend but she was very ill and died of pneumonia while carrying their unborn child. He was really looking forward to being a father when he got the news. You'll find out whom he is in a bit. And this is 1994+. Almost every one will forever look stuck in 1987, almost.**_

The teen knew she was going to die when they got on. She must have otherwise why would she hide it so hard then risk the child's name after. It. What was _it_? Male? Female? Undecided? The regret and kindness that momentarily flashed in David's eyes told the boys he didn't want it dead, on the contrary he wanted it very much alive.

To be truthful he was proud of his boys, sort of. He was proud that they would risk standing up to him for an infant no older than several months, but they didn't know how to take care of it. '_It, we will fix that right now.' _"Marco hand it over to me." he said, his air was still threatening. Too threatening for Marco's liking. "Marco." This time he used his threatening air to let them all know he was serious. "Give it to me." His voice never changed pitch.

Marco hesitantly gave the child to his _master_. "We will all hate you hurt...Oh, you just checking the sex I got it now." The curly haired boy understood some of the tension rolling off David was from fear of how to raise it. "So you'll let us keep it?"

"Her." was all the now terrified David said. The boy looked at him as if he was insane. "Our new _sister_." He mouthed, unable to form words. It took them a little while to under stand what he mouthed.

Well until Marco, who was handed back their now sleeping sister, hollered with joy "Hell yeah I'm a brother again!" For he lost his sister the day he came to Santa Carla when a drunken ass hole hit her dead on with a suv. "Whoo hoo!" As soon as he closed his mouth he realized the package in his arm was asleep. This was noted too late, she woke up looked at him as he looked in horror at her. the only question in his mind was '_what had he done?_' He didn't know how to put her to sleep if she stated to cry.

Now in full panic he looked to Dwayne and David. Not noticing Paul shaking his head in disappointment. Marco guessed those two would know something and assumed Paul would know nothing. When they shook their heads he started to shake. To all of their surprise when the child's lip started to quiver the junkie took her from Marco's arms and started to hum a lullaby' then, in a deep bass voice no one knew he had, he sung;

"_Hush my child,_

_My one and only true love._

_I've written you a lullaby,_

_So don't you cry._

_This is for only your ears to know,_

_For my ears to know._

_It's our lullaby,_

_No one else's._

_All alone with those tears,_

_I'll show up and make them disappear._

_So hush my little child,_

_My one and only true love."_

he repeated those verses over and over till she went back into a slumber. The junkie vampire cradled her more gently then he cradled his drugs. When he looked up and saw the shock on the boy's faces he said "My girlfriend, before I came here, was pregnant and I had written that before they died." Was all he said.

When Marco went to take the girl from Paul David stopped him and said "You need two hands for your job." Only then did the three other boys remember where they were. "Finish going threw everything then you and Dwayne get rid of the bus. Paul take her to the cave, be _very_ careful don't let anyone see you and if they do give them no reason to think you got _her_. if the frogs find her they will kill her. I'm going to check out the Emerson house. hopefully they have left Santa Carla, at least till their house is fixed." They got right to work.

"Wait, David!" it was Paul. "What do we call her?"

"Her name is Rain." Once his back was to Paul, our junkie smiled at the child fondly before he left with the utmost caution. As he got closer to Santa Carla his body tensed. Instead of going threw the city, as they normally would, he went around it for extra caution. As he arrived at the other end of town he saw a lone passer-by. he stopped and walked over to him, Rain was such a tiny babe; so tiny in-fact that with his coat zipped up the child was safe, warm, and un-noticeable.

"Sir," Paul started then got a bit nervous when the older man looked at him hard. "Would you mind telling me today's date? I haven't got any way of knowing."

"June thirteenth nineteen-ninety-four" Paul mumbled a thank you and walked back to his motorcycle. _'Seven god damned years! Seven fucking years have passed and they are being brought back. How?' _his head was resting on his handle bars and he was so far in thought that he didn't hear the gang coming up on him until they were too close for comfort.

"Yo, Mullet Head!" when Paul looked at them he noticed the Surf Nazi logo things. "This is our turf. one warning is all you get. Got it? Good now leave." Paul had nodded to them and started up his bike. Once he heard the purr of his engine his bike flew off down the road.

As he drove to the bluff he heard the boys following him. Quickly he turned off the road into the wood, his face was as somber as it was the day he heard Punk, his dead girlfriend, and their unborn child had died. He was afraid of awakening the child. All the same he drove, nearing the edge of the forest he felt the child shift so he went deeper in. He was afraid she would start crying, but to his surprise he felt Rain giggling as if this was the most fun she could ever have. And a smirk formed on his face, he should have some 'fun' with the boys. But he wouldn't.


	3. Rock A Bye Bye Frogs

_**Warning: if you like the Frog brothers stop here. if you couldn't care less continue. There is a part in here that makes it seem like an odd story well Fe it is an odd story and yes I know I haven't given even one little description of her, it is for a reason. remember seven years into the future.**_

When Paul Neared the point where they used to park their bikes and saw David's Triumph he knew he was in trouble, not caring but still. When he entered the cave Marco practically jumped him asking too many questions at once. "What took so long Paul?" David's cool and collected voice rang out from somewhere in the cave.

Paul kept mumbling to himself. Dwayne was close enough to catch a few words but Marco heard it all and went paler then when he found what's her name...Rain. "He's mumbling something about seven. Marco ain't looking good either."

David entered where everyone else was. "What is it Paul?"

"It isn't good. We been gone seven years David. Seven years not days, hours, or months."

Wow. was all that was said in the next several hours. "we should go to slee-" David was interrupted by Marco's screaming.

"EW!" David and Dwayne looked over at him to see Marco burping the child. "Is it supposed to do that?" he asked a Paul who was doubled over from laughing at him getting puked on.

"That's... why I told... told you to put that... at clothe over your shoulder dip-shit. But no, you guys don't trust Paul." His laughing fit ended soon. "I was a father to be, I should know. God that girl put me threw hell and back to make sure I knew how to take care of a child, said I had ta learn for all the babe's to come in my future. glad she did too now." As Marco made another face the other boys laughed.

When Marco had finished burping the child the boys made him sleep in a different chamber because he smelled like vomit. As the boys entered the elevator shaft David and Dwayne got up on the pole. But Paul stayed on the ground. "You are going to make her spoiled." Dwayne stated once Paul said he wasn't going to hang tonight. "Lazy and spoiled."

Paul raised an eyebrow "Actually I'm spoiling you two. If a babe as young as Rain doesn't feed every 2-4 hours she will screech and holler till she is Fed."

The two upside down boys grimaced. Then the three said goodnight and went to sleep.

Paul awoke to someone, probably Marco, pulling his hair. And he was having the most wonderful dream; he was still with the boys. Seven years into the future and had finally gotten a child, not a blood child but a child nonetheless. He looked down and smiled, not a dream reality. Her scared expression told him something was wrong. he heard them then, 2 male voices he hadn't heard in seven years, _Frog's._

_'How had they known?'_ It didn't matter. Picking up two fairly large rocks he threw them at his brothers and motioned for them to listen and they did. The voices were dangerously close. They all got ready to kill. Seemingly forgetting about their sorta savior. Why did Rain wake Paul? Did this sweet, innocent little child know something? Does she have anything to do with them coming back to life? How could she? She is _only_ a baby. Was she only playing with Paul's hair? If so why did he just wake up? And what was with her expression? These are question the boys would over look. Too bad they might have answered questions that now can never be answered. Anyway back to the Frog's.

The boys abandoned the child on the ground. "I'm telling you they are back Alan! I saw one enter here."

"We killed them all Edgar. Don't be so pissy."

"I'll stop being pissy when you stop being a conceded ass who-" The Frog stopped mid sentence when he saw nothing but a tiny baby on the ground sucking on a rock. The two men quickly looked around. When they saw nothing they got out of the entrance. One problem with human's; when searching for something they rarely look up. Hurrying to the child they never noticed the vampires land on the ground. "Those bastards! stealing a child as young as this." One of the Frogs said. He went to grab Rain but went deathly still when he saw what she was about to do. "Shh, Shh no don't cry little blood sucker. We won't kill you unless you're a full vamp." When they saw her lift her tiny arms they thought she was reaching out to them.

Out of the peripherals of the two men they saw each other, the a pair of arms reached between them and picked up Rain. Slowly turning they saw David holding the tiny child. Then they felt, only for a second, the pain of their throats being ripped out by Dwayne and Paul. David felt a bit of pity towards the one killed so savagely by Paul then it left as soon as a round of giggles erupted from Rain.

The three vampires grinned at each other, just know this girl would make a great addition the pack. and a perfect first Childe to the new head vampire. after the little fiasco with the dead men, the vampires were about to go to sleep when a soft wine went threw the room. They had forgotten about the poor girl again and she was hungry. 2 problems: 1)They had no way of giving warm milk to her for another hour and 2)No one wanted to sleep on the ground. Her little arm extended up and a pleading look on her face brought the under vampires hearts to life first. "I say since David is the head, he get her tonight." It was two against one.

Poor David got down on the and brought her up with him to the bar grabbed on with his feet and curled round her. She snuggled into him and slumbered once again.


	4. Library

_**When I say things like 'tonight' I mean in the day when they sleep. in this chapter she is four. It is her birthday and there is (at least in this story there is) a late night library. SN stands for Surf Nazis. There is a point to this chapter. Just I don't know it yet. and now I do enjoy!**_

The way she slept till she was four was curled up in David's arms. The four year old was no taller then three feet. It was the thirteenth. Her fourth 'birth' day. Year 1998. A lot has changed since 1987, but even more has stayed the same. They all dressed like they used to. Even with such things as cell phones, play-station's, and big clunky laptops; the girl wanted nothing more then their trust. Rain wanted to see the sun, feel the warm waves, have sand in between her toes warmed up just for her by the sun in the sky, hell she wanted a sunburn. But her 'brothers' never let her. She knew that they were vampires. They didn't know she knew, but that changed nothing. She loved them no matter what.

Rain was smart for her age. When she found out what they were, they had left her in side of a library so they could hunt, said they wanted to talk about only things _'boys'_ were aloud to talk about, she was three. Then would surprise her with food, she knew better somehow. She always felt the lies they told; she knew it was for her protection but it still hurt that they didn't trust her.

She felt the lies like one feels the wind. No one can see it but it is there all the same. An she knew, like people knew they couldn't catch the wind, the lies would keep going on. Well till they trusted her enough to tell her the truth. until then she would keep her mouth shut and not ask questions.

She saw the blood on Marco's shirt he didn't and neither did the rest of the boys. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew they were killers. When she found out all she wanted to do is run. Then she saw their smiles and realized the would never hurt her on purpose.

Marco's laugh warmed her better then any blanket ever could. Dwayne's quiet boy knowing eyes would always watch her back better then any camera. Paul would always protect her better then any armed force would. And David. David was and more, the cocky smirk melted the three year old in a way that couldn't be explained. His blue orbs watched her with intensity whenever needed. And his brute strength made he feel like the child she was meant to feel like. She may have had nothing to help these boys survive, but she did love them with all her heart and that made their day when she let them know.

Now as it is to Rain being four meant being a big girl. No more stories, she would miss those. No more boys doing everything for her, she was a bit happy about that but knew they loved helping her it was the only way they knew how to show their love of her to Rain. But being a big girl meant one more thing; a thing she could live without, or so she felt. It meant her own room. She would sleep in her own room, because they worked so hard to make it for her, but she still wanted to be held by David when they slept. She just would miss the protection she felt from the boys. Yeah she felt stupid at three when she realized _'Why do they sleep like that? Oh hey it must be because they are vampires. Why didn't I notice before?'_ But at that age they didn't expect her to ever remember.

When rain realized they didn't want her to remember she felt such sorrow. But she was a big girl, and she would be a big girl for David. Tonight she was supposed to sleep in her room by herself. No Marco. No Dwayne. No Paul. And no David. Now that she thought about it she didn't want to be a big girl. She wanted to stay a little child forever, to be able to sleep in David's arms forever.

"Rain? It's Marco! Can you come out of the elevator shaft?" with out saying a word, she did as told and found Marco sitting at the other end. "Morning love. Can I do play with your hair today?" she nodded and he got to work.

She didn't think she was anything special, but they did. So she let them. She was barely three feet. Her brunette hair used to be waist length, then she accidentally got a bit of it caught on fire, but now it was mid back and red tipped. She closed her eyes and let Marco work his magic. Rain loved it when Marco 'played' with her hair. She started to hum a song she herd on the radio earlier. She knew he heard but didn't care.

All she cared about was the feeling of his fingers quickly and soothingly going threw her hair. Then a thought must of occurred to the girl for she spoke it without realizing it. "Where's David?" Marco slightly chuckled behind her.

"Aw poor Paul and Dwayne being forgotten about." She knew he was joking but spoke anyway.

"They went out for food, I think they told me. I heard them leave, not David though." He mumbled something along the lines of 'shit', but his fingers never missed a beat. So she continued, "If you had left I'd be asking about you." he just hmm'd. When he finished she felt her hair, a French braid. how she envied her brother.

"Hello gorgeous." Paul started "Where's David?" he asked Marco quickly. They were quiet for a minute before Paul told Dwayne to watch rain while he and Marco went to find him.

"Dwayne," Started the girl, she wanted to ask about becoming a vampire like them. But decided against it when she saw his curious gaze. "Do you like my hair? Marco did it." The girl turned around and her deep purple orbs was met with his hazel ones. The girl was all natural no contacts. Her Brunette hair, her giant love and curiosity filled purple eyes, her small frame, everything about her.

"You look beautiful." Was his reply. He grabbed her hand and walked her outside. "Would you like to go for a ride little one?"

"Yup" She grinned, still his little girl. "Can we go to the library? I want to get some books."

"Any thing you want little one." he got on and helped her up. She clutched real tightly onto his jacket and told him she was ready. They sped down past the boardwalk to the library. Once the bike stopped she practically flew up the stairs into the late night library. "Go ahead gotta park the bike." He didn't have to say it twice. On his way up the stairs he noticed the Surf Nazis. _'SHIT!'_ warning bells rang off all around his head and he rushed into the library.

The library was huge. Lots of places for a girl her size to hide. He had better find her fast. Or else he would feel davits wrath. Dwayne shuddered just thinking about it. He searched everywhere, didn't see or hear of he once. Now he went into full-blown panic; David was going to kill him, all the other boys would kill him, and hell he'd kill himself for them. Taking a deep breath he listened, really listened. He heard all.

Every breath the teen at the desk took. The laughing form all the SN's. A child sneezing one floor up. Then he heard it, the soft but fast _tickity-tapp_ of their angel's fingers on a keyboard. A sigh escaped him. He walked slowly toward the computer room just as he arrived in there she took of as she passed she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him. "Upstairs!" she whispered urgently.

What did the child need from there? That's the teen and adult sections. He picked her up in his arms and put her on his back and went anyways. As soon as he made it to the second floor she started to squirm. "Be patient." He couldn't help but laugh as she made an impatient sound.

He got to the teen room and set her down, curious as to what she was going to do. HE blinked and she took off. Deciding if she needed his help his sister would come to him, he sat down and watched the door for SN's. Soon enough the girl came back with a pile of 2 books and set then in front of him, and left again. _'Must be all she could carry at once.'_ He looked at the books and was surprised to see they were all about computers. She returned carrying 3 this time. these were on learning German, Hebrew, and Russian. If Rain had grown up she would have been a scholar.

He waited to hear her come running back but heard nothing. grabbing the 5 books he walked to where she was standing and saw her glaring at a book too high for her to reach. He gave a small chuckle before picking her up one armed and letting her grab the book. she quickly grabbed one. The encyclopedia of serial killers. _'What is she up to?' _He wanted to ask but then thought better of it. She handed him the book then took off once more. Finally she grabbed a single book and then pulled him over to the check out counter. The teen put all the books in a plastic bag and handed them to me, all due in three weeks they were told as Rain and Dwayne left. He hoped they had been gone long enough for Paul to get the cake and few presents they had gotten her ready.


	5. The Last Night

_**I know she smart for four, the shit she's reading I was reading at around 6/7 but I can remember that age and I can't remember age four. They don't want her to remember. And I wanted her wicked smart. *shrugs*. Plus it is so that I f I want I can make it seems she a bit more than human. If I want, I might keep her fully human and I might not.**__ ~In this chapter there is a part in just italics inside of those squiggly lines in the upper left hand corner of the keyboard, and that means like a de-ja-vu moment. you'll under stand it more in the chapter to come alright?...~ __**Got that? good. Ok I've just typed that part I was talking about and it sick, really, really sick that I could come up with something like that, especially with a child in mind, I know, But I was also thinking ahead to that time, and let me tell ya it will be pretty don't worry. And where do you people get the idea that the boys can mind speak? Please tell me I might include that in the story. If I'm not told, then I wont include it...**_

As they reached the bike Rain asked "Can we go to the boardwalk? I wanna get a funnel cake!" He knew that he would lose this argument once he looked into her eyes. But he couldn't help it, he looked and couldn't say no. The girl must have seen it in his eye's for she smiled widely. _'At least Paul can't say I didn't give him enough time.'_

When they reached the boardwalk. she slowly got down and grabbed his hand. Dwayne picked her up and let her sit on his shoulder. She always love this place, always stared around in amazement. "There! There Dwayne!" She pointed out the funnel cake stand. "Can we eat it on the beach? Otherwise Marco will try and steal mine."

"Like I said earlier, 'anything you want little one.'" Her smile grew and she giggled happily. After paying for the funnel cake they walked over to the beach and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. That was until Dwayne felt like he was going to explode. "Little on," he paused thinking of his words. She never said anything just waited patiently. "Those books," he had to stop again, totally un-sure of what he was going to say.

"I wanna know everything, well as close to everything as I can get. I wanna speak in different languages to sound smart. Be up to date on all electronics so I can do almost any thing. And to know about all criminals so I know how and who to avo-" She was looking past him, Slowly Dwayne turned. Three SN's were heading towards them.

"Go to the bike, I'll meet you there. Don't stop no matter what." He then proceeded to get up and head towards the SN's. Reluctantly Rain did as told.

At the entrance of the parking lot she stopped dead in her tracks. There surrounding Dwayne's bike stood 2 SN's. Looking around frantically she noted another three headed her way. Then to her right was a tree, _'Hey, at least it's better then nothing.'_ She took off like a bullet towards the tree. Not expecting this the boys halted. By the time they realized what she was doing it was too late. she was up at least eight feet. "Derrick is going to kill us! Shit do any of you know how to climb a tree?" She temporarily halted to see if any of them did. They all shook their heads no. "FUCK! Daisy you try."

"Sir I can't only good at surfin' nothin' else." They all nodded and mumbled agreements. She wanted to stop but continued up higher, only when she was about thirteen feet up did she stop. She looked down and heard the head male telling everybody to go back in position in case Dwayne came. _'Oh no; what about Dwayne!'_

She saw him headed their way. Rain knew she had to do something. So she yelled "DWAYNE! RUN DWAYNE! THEY'RE HIDING! THEY'LL JUMP YOU!" A wind blew and as the tree shook fiercely she screeched closed her eyes and held on for what felt like an eternity. She kept her eyes closed and held on till she heard nothing, just dead silence. Alight breeze surrounded her.

She felt a hand grab her foot. About to screech and kick she looked down at the person. It was Dwayne. A light sigh escaped her. "Where are they Dwayne?" Looking around in a panic again she saw only an empty parking lot.

"They left. Don't worry they won't bother us again," He must of killed them. A relieved sigh escaped her again. "How did you get all the way up here? I mean I know you climbed; but this high? Seriously it took me a while." She got on his back and he started the slow decline.

"I took off and by the time they realized what was going on I was already too high, no one knew how to climb either. I kept climbing though. And Marco has been racing me up and down the tree out side the ca-oof!" As he landed on the ground she slid off his back and landed on her butt. Dwayne took one look at her and laughed. "Meanie."

"Hey I climbed up and down a tree for you." They both knew the other was joking because of the smiles on their faces. "Come on little one, lets go home." It took twenty minutes to get bake to the cave. Upon getting to the bridge she stopped and stared off into space.

_~A fire was roaring out side a hole somewhere. The heat of the inferno was intense. a beds sheets caught fire. A shriek of horror was let out. "NOO!" someone roared but was being held back. The sounds of them struggling increased.~ _"Rain are you alright?" Dwayne asked but she never heard. _~David's black coat lay on the burning bed, only it was on fire. A small hand belonging to a child's almost in their teens grabbed it off of the bed. Another roar of furry was heard as was some telling Marco to grab better hold of David. The dragging, struggling, and grunting sounds slowly faded as if getting farther away.~ _"RAIN! Rain?" Dwayne was shaking the four year old, but still go no reply. _~The felling of burning never came. The heat did. Too hot the felling was like what she assumed was being cooked felt like. Wrapping the coat around themselves the child boiled but never burned. And death came excruciatingly slow.~ _"Huh?" The girl returned to reality. "What is it Dwayne?"

"...Nothing" He would talk to the boys about this later, well Marco and Paul. He had the feeling that David wouldn't bee sleeping in the elevator shaft. And if he was he wouldn't talk about it then because well because, Dwayne's eyes darted to Rain, yeah he couldn't tell David till they knew what was going on.

Rain, back in mind and body fully now, Raced ahead to tell Marco what had happened and how she out witted those boys, and girl. She a Four year old child- _'A child! It had to be me in that seen in my mind.' _-had been smarter and faster then four guy teens and one girl teen. Now in the cave she called out "Marco! Marco! I need to tell you something! Where are you Marco?" She always told Marco everything, Why wouldn't she? He was after all her best friend.

"What is it love?" His head appeared out of a hole in the ceiling.

"I out sma-...Why are you in the ceiling"

"I'm on top of the cliff, so is Paul and David. Now what do you need to tell me"

"All of you get down here we have a problem." Dwayne spoke before she could. Sighing the girl turned and walked to the couch to sit down. Several minutes all the boys walked in. "Marco go talk to her." And in a hushed whisper he started to talk to the other two. Marco sat down besides her.

"I out smarted, ran faster, AND out climbed those stupid Nazis people." The alarm on his face made her quicken and tell him what happened. By the end he looked upset, so she added "Dwayne said they'd never bother me again." At that his face gained a little color. Looking at Dwayne Marco's eyes searched his and found what they were looking for.

"Good. Love come here we have a surprise for you!" Trying to lighten the mood he practically flew to the other boys.

Paul groaned "Marco it isn't a surprise if you tell her." But he went along with Marco any way. Right next to the hole to the Elevator shaft was another hole. A sheet or something covered it; but it was still there. They all went into it and continued into there. Rain knew what it would look like; she saw it burning.

Two hours later Rain went to bed. Trying for an hour and failing to fall asleep she sat up and did the worst thing possible in that moment, she thought. Thought about how much she lover her life with the boys, how screwed up she was, and the 'vision' (as Rain now called it). As tears sprung to her eyes she looked up. a big metal bar was in the ceiling, just in case of or the boys spent the night in there.

A smile was on her face, she was thinking how if David stayed there she could sleep in his arms. Hell that was Rains birthday wish, to get one last night to stay in his arms. Just then the said boy walked into her room. "Rain, could you do me a favor?" David looked away ashamed.

"Of course David, What is it?"

"One last night?" His wide spread arms, the hidden look that only she and Dwayne could find, and her own selfishness made her jump up and into his arms so fast all that was seen of the girl was literally just a blur.

But at that moment in time all David could focus on was his 'little one' as Dwayne called her. Or his 'gorgeous' as Paul would refer to her as. David's little 'love' was what was a joke started and still going on by Marco. That's right, the boys all want David to 'mark' her. She was already his; her soul chose the day they found her. But her body wasn't. When, or if, he bit her no vampire would ever be tempted to even touch her. It was like soul mates. They would always feel a little tug at their hearts but didn't need each other as soul mates did.

That night was the last night they would ever sleep like that unless she became one of them. And David wouldn't do that to her unless she herself chose the life of a lost boy. An eternal damnation unless you find your 'Marked' like he did. And even then it could still be a damnation.


	6. Pain

_**Ok another age skip. This time she is seven. Several hours before the fire. yes this chapter is important. The date is October twenty-fourth 19 2001. Yeah all that shit that happened with the twin towers has happened, a girl living with a pack of vampires wont change that. And this chapter is lets see the fire happens at blank am so lets say that this is 10 p.m. **__~remember shit like this is a da-ja-vu type of moment~ __**Sorry if you think it sucks but I don't care. Liz, Mel remember if you touch this I'm letting Will kill you Liz, and I'll make my ninja get you Mel, REI'D RUM! I just noticed I never put her birthday well June 13 1994. there got that over with yay! And m going to try to make these chapter WAY longer cause they seem sorta short to me, but don't hold it to me if they aren't.**_

"MARCO!" Rain yelled out to her best friend of seven years. A few moments of silence came. "Marco I quite, this isn't fun anymore! Marco?" Still no reply. The girl was starting to get nervous. "Marco? Dwayne can you hear me? P-" _~A fire was roaring out side a hole somewhere. The heat of the inferno was intense. a beds sheets caught fire. A shriek of horror was let out. "NOO!" someone roared but was being held back. The sounds of them struggling increased. David's black coat lay on the burning bed, only it wasn't on fire. A small hand belonging to a child's almost in their teens grabbed it off of the bed. Another roar of furry was heard as was some telling Marco to grab better hold of David. The dragging, struggling, and grunting sounds slowly faded as if getting farther away. The felling of burning never came. The heat did. Too hot the felling was like what she assumed was being cooked felt like. Wrapping the coat around themselves the child boiled but never burned. And death came excruciatingly slow.~ _"aul... You guys I really don't want to do this anymore, I'm going back to the cave." And with that she walked back to the bluff.

"Aw come on! Gorgeous you're no fun anymore." Paul voiced, coming out of his hiding spot.

"To play tag, you need to be able to tag the other person(s), but if for about 13 minutes you can't find anyone its not tag, hell that's barley hide and seek. And for the whole game I've be-" Rains foot fell threw the ground, trying not to put more pressure on the foot she fell forward. Desperately she put her hands out to catch herself. When her left hand made contact with the ground she yelped out in pain. Her wrist twisted in a painful way.

"LITTLE ONE!" Dwayne hollered as he came out of hiding. Just as he stepped forward the ground cracked around him. "_Shit!_" he hissed "Marco you have to try to go to her." Marco was about to say something but was cut off. "You are the lightest of all of us boys. You might be able to get to her before the hole gets big-" _'speak of the devil and he shall appear_' The ground opened up more around her, almost big enough for her to fit threw "ger. Hurry or we won't be able to save her."

Marco didn't need to be told twice. He rushed over to where she was very carefully so as to not break open the earth more. By now her whole waist was in the hole, only staying above the hole by holding on with her right hand. The left in too much pain. Her stomach getting cut up by the jagged rocks. Rains right ankle was bleeding from falling threw the ground in the first place. Marco went to grab her left wrist but she hid it under her carefully, so he grabbed her upper arms and lifted the seven year old carefully.

Only emitting a whimper her and there she was successfully retrieved. "Don't worry, Love, I've got you. Shh, Shh." Marco soothed as he carried her back bridal style. Rain was cradling her arm to her chest, bottom half of the shirt ruined and bloodied from her stomach wounds. Her right ankle was stiff for fear that if it moved it would hurt more, blood was soaking threw her shoe. "Dwayne," Marco started.

"I know." He took her out of Marco's arms and rushed to her room in the cave. By the time Marco and Paul got to her room Dwayne was almost done. He had cut off her shoe and bandaged her ankle, it wasn't that bad. Her stomach on the other hand was still bleeding. He finished pulling out the last piece of garnet out of her as they walked. now fished bandaging up her abdomen, he went on to her wrist, "It's just sprained, Marco go to the board walk get a splint and an funnel cake for her. Will ya"

"NO!" She hollered at them. They looked surprised, "I wanna come to."

"Love, how can you walk? I won't carry you, you'll end up getting fat." And with that the three boys left. Ten minutes later when they weren't back she got bored and decided to try and explore some more. Going into the hole in her room only she knew about, she crawled threw the opening. A metal table leaning against the wall. crawling farther she found that she was in the moonlight. Looking up she grimaced, it was the hole she just made. She stood up, _'looks like a four or so story fall'_ turning around she crawled out.

"Owwwww." Rain moaned.

"Rain?" Dwayne asked

She spun around in surprise. "Yeah?" He held up the splint, "You must be joking Dwayne." Shaking his head he carefully put it on her wrist. when he was done he gave her the funnel cake. "Thank you Dwayne." She whispered

"Anything for you Little One." He spoke then disappeared threw the entrance. Sitting alone and eating gave her time to think. One thought kept coming back into her mind _'if I was like them then I wouldn't need saving all the time.'_ She remembered all the times that Paul had saved her from drowning, getting run over twice, and SN's. Then all the times Marco had to save her, climbing the cliff she almost fell, catching her as she fell from a six story tree, and SN's. Dwayne's saved her one or twice, from SN's also, he's always repairing her too. Hell even David had to saver her twice, She almost fell off of Marco's bike as they rode once and he grabbed her just in time, and from SN's the other.

"Love how ya doing?" Marco's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just lovely. Thanks for the funnel cake."

"You're welcome. Be more careful, or saving you will have to become a full time job." He gave a short laugh and left. Rain felt as if he was saying he didn't want to save her anymore. tears threatened to fall, Rain blamed the pain.

"Gorgeous, tears aren't for you."

"It's the stomach pains Paul, don't worry." She rolled her eyes and plastered a smile on her face.

"Ok, just wanted to know what you were going to do tonight. You know Dwayne wont let you leave with that ankle." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah I know," She made a yawn escape her. "I was thinking about sleeping."

"Alright well don't let me keep you from it. Goodnight Gorgeous."

"Night Paul." Rain mumbled as he left. She was alone again. A tiny part of her that she kept pushing back, sort of wanted David to come.

She grabbed a book of hers that Marco got her for her 5th birthday. Dracula by: Bram Stoker. Rain started where she left off on page 168; _I kept my eyes fixed on Lucy, as did Van Helsing ,and we saw a spasm as of rage flit like a shadow over her face; the sharp teeth clamped together. Then her eyes closed, and she breathed heavily._

_'I wonder what the boys look like as vampires.'_ she thought before continuing to read. She didn't get much further before sleep claimed her

David couldn't take it anymore, he had to see _his_ hurt angel; as he liked to call her in the privacy of his own mind. Entering her room he found her asleep clutching and old and worn book. When he was close enough he saw the title. Dracula. David knew how much she loved that stupid book. His slid back demeanor faltered momentarily as he looked down on 'his angel' before he quickly put it back up. No one was to know, if somehow an unknown enemy found out his angel could get hurt.

Taking her book he covered her with his trench coat. After arriving back in the front of the cave he sat in his wheel chair. Reading the page that she stopped on he realized that the woman that Max, he felt his heart give a tiny tug at thinking the name, had wanted to turn had the same name; Lucy.

Heading to the back David tucked the book into the pocket of his second coat and said, "Paul put out the fire before you come into the shaft. Hurry though I'd like to talk to you guys."

Paul didn't hear the first part. five minutes later he finished rolling a joint. Now headed into the back he wondered what David wanted. They talked about Rain's future. After fifteen minutes an alarming smell reached them. A fire.

Panic ran threw all or their minds. "Paul did you put out the fire like I told you" A hiss came from David. all was silent as they waited for his reply.

Pure fear was written across Paul's face. "I-I never heard you." no sooner had those words left his lips was he pinned up to the wall by David. A growl was emitted from David. A fearful sound it was. Then all of their sensitive ears picked up an even more horrific sound was heard. A certain seven-year-old girls soft cough. It took them half a second to get out to the front of the cave. The fire was a good news/bad news scenario. Good news; it was only in one tiny section. Bad news; they couldn't get into her bedroom for the fire was in the way.


	7. Polo

_**BLAH! I DON'T SAY BOOK BAG LIKE BOOK BAYAHG! IT'S ALL LIESSSSSSSS! So back off Eric! Anyway this chapter doesn't go as I predicted, eh oh well. And yeah yeah yeah, I know this is going to be a corny name but I don't care, Marco's sister's name was Polo. so they were like Marco and Polo the explorers.**_

A soft cough escaped Rain. Opening her eyes she felt the heat before she felt the fire. Fear ran threw her like a deer runs threw the forest. She wanted to run and hide like she tried in her vision. Rain knew that if she did that she would die a slow, horrible death. The coat was covering her like a blanket. She jumped up grabbing the coat, as she did so her ankle gave out. Not caring about the pain. She stood gingerly.

She wondered what she was going to do. She saw that she survived and she saw her death. This is fate's doing. It gives each living person, or un-living in the boys case, an important choice each day. Her was fight to live or give up. Hard path or fast and easy path. She chose sitting in the corner she saw herself die in, the bed now on fire.

"NOO" the shriek rang in her ears. _'David, I'm sorry.'_ she though as tears started to run in rivers down her cheeks. She herd him struggling to get to her. None of them could save her now.

Now wrapped in the blanket she heard who she believed was Dwayne say "Marco! Hold on to him tighter we need to get him out of here!" David roared in furry. His struggling increased. "FUCK! Ow David stop bitti-OW!" Dwayne hissed. His voice along with the struggling got smaller and smaller.

Now in silence she knew they had left. She heard an anguished cry from David. It tore her soul. She couldn't do this to him! she had to survive, if not for herself them for him. Thinking in warp speed she realized there was a way. Another way out, sure it was about a four or five story climb but, there was a chance to survive and make it out alive!

She put on the coat and left her corner. Going into the tunnels could be more dangerous than staying here, but it was a chance she had to take, for David. The metal table caught her eye, Pushing it into the rock to hopefully keep most of the smoke out of the tunnel she crawled as fast as her wounds would allow. Reaching her destination wasn't easy. Her stomach wounds were all almost torn back open. Her ankle throbbed, and her wrist wasn't able to move thanks to the splint. Heat reached her, she felt like she was cooking.

Pushing the sleeves of the way too large coat up to her shoulders, she removed the splint and threw it to the ground. Grabbing a rock that jutted out with her good hand she started the long ascent to the top of the bluff. Smoke started to come to her, the table must have given away. Rain didn't have much time, she had to move faster be fore she was asphyxiated.

Her hand was stinging and she was feeling light headed from blood loss. She tried to call out to the boys, maybe they'd hear her. But her coughing was all that came out. Tears now spilled in rivers down her blackened cheeks. She felt as if all of this was too much. Very faintly she heard what sounded like a weep. Listing harder and hanging on to the wall for dear life she heard it again, it must have been one of the boys. _'David? I- I have to keep going for them, screw myself. I need to stop being selfish and go to them. They love me and want me to survive, why else would one of them weep?'_

Taking as beep of a breath as she could, she took another rock in hand and continued up. When she reached the top she was exhausted. She pulled her self up and out. wanting nothing more then sleep, she almost closed her eyes _'SHOCK!'_. She was going into shock she needed to stay awake. Forcing herself into a siting position, she tried standing only to face plant. Forcing her self to the edge she saw the boys.

Standing in front of everyone, Paul was silently crying staring into the cave. Dwayne was to his right hand on his shoulder silent tears fell down his cheeks. Marco was staring at a black crotched figure, his tears were silent as well. David was the crotched figure, head in between his knees, hands clutched on top of his head. His tears weren't silent. He was the one that she heard weeping.

She had seen Dwayne cry once. He had almost lost her, they were tears of relief. Marco had cried when she was 6 and told him she hated him. They had said sorry and forgave each other. Paul cried when he told her about Punk, and their unborn child. But never had she seen or heard of David crying. It killed her to know she was the reason for his tears.

Acting too rash for anyone's good she Yelled at the top of her lungs to them "DAVID, MARCO, PA-" She coughed "PAUL, DWAYNE! I'M UP HERE! HELP PLEASE!" Her tears were coming. They all looked up in shock as she stood, almost tipping off of the cliff once or twice, up and looked down on them. Bad idea. To stand wasn't smart for when her legs gave out she tumbled over the cliff. Expecting to hit and splat on the ground she cried out to David to save her.

And he did. He flew of to her and caught her. Clutching onto him she hid her face in his muscled chest and cried as silently as the other boys. "Had to give you your coat back." Her try at humor only got a choked sound out of David as he landed besides the other guy. "Dwayne, I- I think I'm going into shock. All I want to do is sleep." A grunt Sounded from him signaling he under stood. "Thank you Marco for teaching me to climb, otherwise I wouldn't of made it." His hand landed softly in her hair. "I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean to make you think you lost yet another person you cared so much about." He didn't make a sound, but she knew he was glad she was alive. "And thank you so much David for saving me."

"I did a lousy job at it!" He sounded pissed at himself. She was going to say something else but She couldn't hold off sleep anymore. And yet again unconsciousness came.

David wouldn't let any of the other boys hold her. But they understood. Those two were Destined. They were meant to be together, in life or death. And they were glad she made it. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Dwayne had made sure she hadn't gone into shock. She was exhausted though. Rain was mumbling about vampires, and how she loved them and their 'awesome flying-y coolness'. The three boys that weren't holding her shared a look. "She knows" David stated with out looking away from her. "She's known, yet she had stayed."

"How do you know?" Marco hissed. David just pulled her worn copy of Dracula out of his coat pocket with one hand. "Oh... Maybe I should have gotten her a different book..."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Dwayne asked as he bandaged her back up.

"Maybe she was scared of us." Marco commented.

"No, that's not like her" David stated "What's happening with the fire?" Paul told him that he just finished putting it out. "She probably wanted us to _tell_ her."

"Guys, why didn't we just put the fire out in the first place?" Marco asked. Silence was what he was answered with, until David spoke.

"Fear."

"What?" Paul asked

"Fear it is brought up by imminent danger. It 'excites' the senses and dull the thoughts. For me it 'excited' my sense of terror. The terror of her dying. Paul didn't you feel like you just lost Punk again? Marco did you feel the dread of losing Polo come in the shape of losing Rain. Dwayne what Abu-"

"What's this got to do with not putting out the fire?" Dwayne interrupted. He just received a look from David. The same look that Star received that fateful night oh so long ago. "Yeah." Was the last thing said by anyone that night.


	8. Aftermath

_**Gah, I haven't posted on this story for over ...TOO LONG and it's driving me crazy. ^vv^ oh well, not like anyone reads this any way. Although you should cause there is some important shit up here. The key word there is some. Not always. Like now right now, as you fools that are still here reading this, for whatever reason know that, this is an un-important part. ^vv^............OvvO' omg I just noticed this but, I'm attracted to platinum blonds in the movies. David, Draco, Jareth, Legolas, etc. This is a fail on my part, not for my liking of blonds, power to me for that, but for noticing this for the first time in my 15 years. Fail Drew Fail. Lol. Four words: YAY FOR NUMA NUMA! rofl. Ok I'm stuck in this airport for at LEAST two more hour, I know, I know. Sucks to be me. Now is when I'm outrageously glad I've got the school lap top. Damn another hour to wait. It is a short chapter, but I wanted to finish here.**_

Rain slept for what felt like minutes, but she had really been sleeping for hours. The petite girl felt arms around her. She couldn't remember what happened after she stood up on top of the cliff. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but black. She wasn't cold in the darkness. Actually, she was quite warm. Her breathing quickened at the thought that she had died, but the painful coughing fit she started to have told her otherwise.

After the coughing stopped, she felt like she had been forced underwater without knowing how to swim. Breathing as slow as possible, she felt whatever she was lying on, no in, move. Her tiny left hand moved to whatever was to her right. Not whatever, whoever! She gasped, wrong idea. Her coughing fit came back, but this time she couldn't get any breath in between each cough. Tears formed in her eyes from the lack of oxygen.

Passing out momentarily from lack of said oxygen, she reopened her eyes to four very concerned male faces. Their hair was hanging above their heads. She looked what she thought was down and found that she was being held by David as his deformed feet clung to a metal bar 'below' them. "Are-are we up-upside d-down?" She asked between gasps of much needed air. David chuckled quietly and Marco nodded. "Th-this is v-very dis-disorienting." Still trying to get enough breath into her tiny body was harder than she thought.

"Down," she croaked as soon as she had gotten enough breath to push those words from her mouth. David obliged and jumped down. As soon as they were on the ground Dwayne told David to lay her out flat. After a few minutes of laying on the ground she got enough breath to sit up correctly. "Thank...you." She knew her voice wouldn't be back to normal soon.

Dwayne fussed over her for the next few hours. Marco complained that he was hungry, they all visibly stiffened.

"So you know I know, huh?" Her voice sounded odd, even to herself. When Paul nodded she thought she should tell them when se learned. "You guys I -" she was going to start then changed directions. "Marco, you've always been a messy eater." Their eyes widened then turned to glares at Marco. She started to wheeze. Dwayne rushed over and started to tell her to be quiet and rest her throat.

"No I n-need to say this." When she looked at them, she knew they would listen. "I was three. At the library. The first time I ever went into that place. You had gotten most of the blood off, but there were still a few spots on your shirt." Rain coughed. "That's when I first noticed. Over the years I found more and more things that lead me to believe that you guys really are vampires." A silence that the boys started continued with her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you guys to tell me."

David hugged her. "Little one, we didn't want to scare you, so we kept our mouths shut." Dwayne's voice was but a whisper.

"Do you still love us though, Love?"

"Of course I do, silly-" Rain coughed some more, "silly Marco. You guys are my family. May I rest some more? My head feels like it is spinning." Without waiting for an answer, Rain passed out.

"What are we to do?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Marco replied.

"I mean she _knows!_ What are we going to do about that? Hmm?"

"It doesn't matter!" David cut in. "All we have to worry about is if she really is ok. She said she has known for a while. She is still here, isn't she?" The two other boys murmured in agreement.

"But we have to get her to a _human_ doctor. That is where we should all put our worry."

Silence followed. "Tonight; it's still too light out."

_ A girl was running. Running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. 'I need to get to them. They need to be told of the danger that's coming!' The girl tried to run faster; and surprisingly she did run faster. 'I can do it!' Her thoughts started to lighten up._

"_NO! No, no, no, no!" The girl cried out. There she stood, looking down a cliff at the ocean. Her cliff, the one she was looking for, was several miles south of where she was. "No, no, no. I-I failed?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry David."_

_ Standing there she watched her boys get tied up to poles and left out struggling. She was too late. How could she, a weak pathetic human, make it to the cliff and save them against an unknown number of other vampires? Looking at the sky, she saw dawn was breaking over the horizon._

"_Hello, beautiful." A bald vampire walked up from the woods she just ran out of. "How about I show you a good time?"_

"_I'm sorry David, I know what you think of suicide, but..." She jumped off the cliff. Expecting her body to splat, she felt light, as if she weighed no more than a feather. Hearing the vampire's laugh fade away she figured he walked off._

_ 'How-' Her back gave a slight tug and she moved slightly forward. Another tug and further. More tugs and further each time. Too scared to look behind her to see what was tugging she let it carry her to the cave. The boys had already burnt to a crisp._

Rain awoke with tears running down her face. 'I-I was too late. How? When? Why?!' She still had trouble breathing. 'I must not, will not, _cannot_, hesitate when getting to the wrong cliff, I will save them. I will face down thousands of vampires to save my four.'


	9. Hudson's Bluff

_**Yo. Still in airport. Ok the actual airplane ride is taking less time then the delay time...WTF! The planes bathroom has no light! ...It is very disorienting to go pee with no light, as I just found out.... in NJ now.**_

Days passed in a blur to Rain. The boys left her at a medical center for the needy. She spent fourteen days there. They had her on pure oxygen from an tank. The hospital wrapped her wounds up and made her wear a splint. They took the kids that were healthy enough to the beach almost daily. It was and wasn't everything she imagined it to be. Everything about the place was nice, but she was miserable the whole time. She kept thinking about her vision, and then she thought about how much she missed the boys; so on the fourteenth day she went to the beach like they normally did. Five minutes before they had to leave she told the nurse she had to go to the bathroom.

When Rain reached the port-a-potty she took off running. The nurse had his back to Rain, so she got almost to the road before he noticed. She quickly raced to the boardwalk. Once there she ran to the end and waited to make sure he hadn't followed her, but he had followed.

Slipping down the wooden pole that held the boardwalk up, Rain quietly got in the water. Making sure to be under the boardwalk, in case he checked the water, she was safely hidden. Soon he left. After waiting a bit longer, she got out of the water. She looked to the sky and figured she had quite a while to wait till she could look for the boys.

"Come on Dave! Let's have fun this time and not just pick fights," a girl said to her boyfriend. Remembering her dream from not so long ago, Rain raced off.

Within a few minutes she made it to the edge of town. Feeling desperate she could feel the tears go down her cheeks. Taking deep breaths she calmed down enough to realize it couldn't be today; vampires can't come out unless it is dark. Quickly, but slower than before, she found her way to Hudson's Bluff. She looked to the sky and sat atop a cliff. To her surprise, she found it was almost dusk. She saw an array of colors emit from the setting sun. Pinks, reds, and blues all blended together to make a perfect skyline.

"Aw, Dave, there's someone in our new spot!" The feminine voice from earlier whined.

"Hey, bitch, move it! This place is ours," 'Dave' said.

"I'm sorry, I was just waiting for dusk," Rain replied without moving an inch.

"Just a few more minutes and you can have this whole place. If you don't mind, that is."

"Eh? The hell, bitch I said-"

"It's alright, Dave. A few minutes won't hurt," the girl said.

"Thank you. I never caught your names," Rain spoke while keeping her eyes on the retreating sun.

"I'm Marie, and that's Dave." The girl, Marie, pointed to herself then to 'Dave'.

"Nice to meet you." The sun descended below the horizon, and dusk settled in.

"I'll be leaving now. Bye." Rain stood and walked off.

"Wait; what's you name, child?" Dave asked.

"My name is of no concern to anyone."

Dave was pissed already, but Rain's behavior just pushed him over the thin line he was on. Pulling his arm back as Rain walked past, he threw it forward. His hand was caught mid-punch by a thinner, stronger arm.

"What has David told you about talking to strangers Love?"

"I thought we covered this while you were still in diapers, Little One," a second voice joined the first.

"Gorgeous, would you like to get Chinese with David and Marco?" another voice said.

"WHAT?!?!? Why David and me?" Two boys came out of the forest: Dwayne and Paul. Paul was very pissed. That was a big understatement. Dwayne's forever calm exterior was cracking.

"Fine," Marco, who had caught the fist, dropped it. "Come on Love; David's waiting at the restaurant."

"Of course." Her mood lightened up ten fold just by seeing the three. Now all she wanted to do was see David. "How long till we make it to the restaurant, Marco?"

"Soon, love. Soon. Now, hurry." Marco started to walk faster. "Come on love, we have to hurry."

"Wh-" A woman's shrill scream pierced the air. "Oh." Rain looked down and hurriedly caught up. She smiled on the inside.


	10. Hunter

_**CHAPTER 10 YAY! **__**Rawr! I'm at the airport again, and there is a delay, again. I'm waiting an hour and a half, again. Shall I continue? I should? K. I'm watching a movie, again. And now I'm quitting, no I'm not, yes I am, no I'm not. AHHHHH SCARY! I QUIT! Ok I'm over 10,000 ft in the air, and God, it is gorgeous out. Do my little notes that have almost absolutely nothing to do with the story up here bother you? S.C. Cliff is Santa Carla Cliff, I made it up.**_

-

Rain stopped dead in her tracks. Looking to her right she saw a pair of yellow eyes starring right at her. They were beckoning her. _'Come to me,' _they said. She would have fallen prey to them if it wasn't for Marco.

"Love? Come on, David's waiting!" At the mentioning of David she broke the trance and looked at Marco. Smiling, she ran and caught up to the man on the motorcycle.

"Of course, Marco. I just thought I saw a two doves. I think they are supposed to mean good luck." He started up the bike and helped her on. Once he parked she got off. Marco started to walk ahead of her. As small as she was, she had to run to catch up, but on her way to catch up her eye caught something. The Yellow eyes were long gone, but she saw two dead doves.

_'IT is going to happen soon, real soon.'_

"Maaaaarrrrrccccccoooooo!!!!" she whined. "Wait up!" He stopped and looked back. Marco was very surprised to see how far she had fallen back. Catching up the rest of the night went pretty smooth. All except the part where the SN's showed up. Then the vision time came.

The SN's saw David and Marco with The Child but no Dwayne or Paul. They never learned The Child's name. All they ever her called by was their nicknames for her. A tilt of David's head and she would come bounding up like a lost puppy finally reunited with its loving owner. Matt, their leader, highly doubted that they would ever know. Jason saw the three first. After he pointed them out, Jack, their group leader currently, came up with a plan. Easy enough: separate The Child from the others. After separation, they would basically herd her away, like one would herd a, well, a herd of sheep.

Marco saw them first. "Love, Stick close to me and David."

"Of course, Marco." They started to come. Circling them all, they tried to slyly get in between the group of three. After getting Marco separated from the other two, they started to fight. Soon David literally threw Rain out of his circle. Three people broke off from each group, they headed straight toward her.

"Run!" David's voice was barely audible above the fight, but she still heard it. When she did, she ran like a jack rabbit from a fox. She was frightened rabbit; running was all she could do. They were the sly, witty fox and led her straight into a corner.

She did just as he planned. She ran and they herded. All would work out.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. All that was left following her was one SN. The others broke off slowly. She noted they would show up from time to time, lead her in a- _'they are herding me!'_ Realization hit her. They never even tried to hurt her. She had to do something that they wouldn't expect. "Are you ready to give up Little Rabbit?" The 'Fox', as she dubbed him, called out.

Not answering she shot to her left. A SN came into view. He braced himself, Rain slid like a baseball player. Surprise hit the guy like a truck, and he froze. She slid right between his legs, but as she went she put her fist in the air and hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

"NONONO!!" His plan was in ruins. The people he had surrounding the boys were gone. The rabbit had become smart.

Running was all she could do. Into the forest and through the bramble. After reaching a cliff not far from _her_ cliff, she sat on the edge. She calmed down and watched Hudson's Bluff. When she was around five she 'claimed' the bluff as hers. The boys laughed at her, but when angry tears hit her eye's they gave in and said it was her cliff. She smiled and saw what she couldn't imagine. Well, she could, but it was to emphasize.

_It_ was happening. Rain stood up. "Hello Child, isn't that what the Head Vampire of your group calls you?" The chilling voice from her head asked her. She turned slowly. "Don't worry, I wont kill you, but I will kill the vampires." He grinned widely with his eyes narrowed. It was a fox-like grin.

"Humans are of no concern to me. I am a hunter made to kill vampires. No, don't speak," he said as she opened her mouth. "You cannot make it to the cliff in time to save the vampires, so I shall leave with everyone now. Do as you will." Her vision was off, but she had to try.

She followed him for a few steps, turned ran and jumped off the cliff. She HAD to try. Hearing his chilling laugh, she knew he was more of a monster then the boys. Tears fell from her eyes. She was going to die and so were the boys.

_'Marco, Paul, Dwayne, David. They are all counting on me!'_ The doubt that was momentarily running through her head disappeared without a trace.

The same feeling as in her vision came over her. _'Hunter, who are you?'_ She questioned. As soon as the words were thought, they were forgotten. She zipped through the air. Feeling slight joy, she wanted to go up, down, to touch the water, everything. Then she remembered about the bluff.

Looking at the sky, she noted that dawn was coming soon. She went as fast as she could to them and found them all knocked out. She landed and untied David from the steak that the hunter had tied him to. He fell, and she was onto the next person, Paul. She untied him and started working on Marco. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She wouldn't make it. Her hands slipped again and again.

"Like some help, Gorgeous?" Paul grabbed the rope and bit through it. He also caught Marco Before he fell.

"Let's go in now." David said. They all entered the cave. David and Paul carried the other two boys, and the seven-year-old Rain held tightly onto the tail of David's trench coat. Once in the elevator shaft, the two knocked out boys were set down, Paul went almost instantly to sleep on the bar from the ceiling, David just starred at the hole which they climbed through, and Rain stared at David. "What's the matter, Rain?" David asked.

"What's a 'Hunter'?" She wanted to ask so many other things and yet that was all she could spit out.

"...It is nothing."

"But David-"

"I said it is nothing!" He hissed out lowly.

"Ok, then what's the matter? You seem stressed."

"The boys and I almost died; what do you think is the matter?" He turned to face her, and she knew it was time to shut up. His eyes were that of a devil. His lips were as flat as the ocean right before a typhoon came. He was calm, the calm before a storm. The calm that scares everyone--one that when people finally think it is all over, they feel as if something is wrong and then, nothing. It was the kind where you know something is going to happen and it doesn't. The wait is the scariest thing. You never really know what's going to happen until it does. When it does, it's a relief because the tension and scarier part of not knowing is over.

Rain felt no relief.

"Watch the entrance; wake us up if anything comes." He flew up and went to sleep. Several minutes after he was asleep she stood up and went to the front of the tunnel that lead to the shaft. Sitting in the sunlight she felt sleepy. She hadn't slept for almost two hole days. She woke up yesterday morning and had been awake ever since.

She sighed and went to her room, or where her room was. Most of it was burned. Grabbing a hold of the blackened metal box from under her bed, she fought to pull it

out. Once it was out she looked around the room once more. Putting the box in the tunnel entrance, she went back to her room. Carefully opening up her dresser she looked through her clothes. Most were either blackened from smoke or had little ember holes. Rain grabbed a pair of jeans and stripped her current pair off and put the new pair on. She left her quiet room and went in search of a fairly decent shirt.

Rain looked through Paul's things and found none that would be anywhere near fitting her. Dwayne owned no shirts. Rain didn't want to touch David's things; she feared he would be mad at her, so she settled on a plain white tank top of Marco's that was in one piece. She quietly checked back on the boys. All was fine.

Going in search of a hair band was harder. When she finally found one in the fountain, she also found she was quite hungry. Unfortunately there was no food in the cave at all. She would have to go hungry till later that night. She wanted so badly to sleep, but she would not go anywhere against David's wishes. Rain settled down in the entrance of the cave and opened the metal box. Inside was her drawing pad and her colored pencils. She took out her drawing pad, set it on her lap, and grabbed a pencil. She stared at it for only God knows how long before she actually _saw _it. It was wet. She touched the paper to make sure and was positive it was wet. Rain looked at the ceiling, but there was no water dripping. Putting a hand to her face, she realized she was crying again. She set the drawing pad down and went back to her room.

Once in the room, she started to clean: all the useless stuff in one pile, and savable stuff in another. Once she was done with that, she went on to try and wipe the black off the rocks around the room. By the time she gave up she was almost pure black. She looked around and noticed she had an amused watcher. Marco's face turned solemn once he saw her face.

"What's wrong Love?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that this black won't come off no matter how hard I try." He saw through her lie easily, and she knew he did. "Well, no matter what I do, David doesn't like me. He only cares about you guys. I'm not his family like you guys are." She held as many of the tears back as she could but one or two escaped.

"You know that's not true, Love. He is more protective of you than us."

"_**What's wrong Love?"**_

"N-nothing. I-it's just that this black won't come off no matter how hard I try." He saw through her lie easily, and she knew he did. "Well, no matter what I do, David doesn't like me. He only cares about you guys. I'm not his family like you guys are." She held as many of the tears back as she could but one or two escaped.

"You know that's not true, Love. He is more protective of you than us."

_'Yeah right,_' she thought. "Thanks Marco." She turned back around to the wall with a false smile on her face and continued to try to clean.

Marco wanted to say more, but when he heard her light humming he knew she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He felt the tension roll off her like it was the only feeling her whole tiny being was capable of feeling. Watching her for only a moment more, he turned and left.

As soon as he left, Rain smeared black back over her face to cover the clean spots the traitor tears left. After several more minutes, she decided to stop trying to do the impossible. No, she didn't mean cleaning. That was actually quite possible. What she decided to stop trying was to get David to notice her, to stop trying to be friends with him.

That was the smart thing to do, right? So why did Rain feel like her heart was breaking? "What am I going to do?" she whispered aloud.


	11. Distance

**TIME SKIP! Short chapter, I know, but I'm grounded and aren't even supposed to be on here. I also have mid terms coming up. I SHOULD have studied, but I did this instead.**

David slammed his fist into the wall again and again. "Why, Dwayne, why?" His voice held pain. Pain that it never had before. "Why does she hate me?"

"I'm not the one to ask. If any one knows, it would be Marco. Go ask him before you make me AND Paul go crazy." Paul walked out of his eavesdropping place.

"Yeah man, or ask HER. Rain would tell you in a heartbeat," he said. "You _did _ask her didn't you?"

"...Where's Marco?"

"He is, _out_. Said he was hungry." Dwayne was still a bit wary of letting Rain know about them killing people.

"Tell him to find me as soon as he gets back." David waited till he saw both heads bob 'yes,' and he turned and left.

Walking up to the top of the cliff, David saw Rain sitting on the edge. Before she saw him he hid in the tree a few feet behind her. His Angel was humming a song she must have heard on the radio.

'Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal.'

"Love! Have you seen David?" Marco interrupted the song she was singing.

"No." Her voice went slightly cold. Marco didn't sense David in the tree right above him.

"Why are you like that about David?" She looked slightly shocked.

"What do you mean? Like what?" Did she honestly not realize what she was doing to the older male? Did she not realize that to David everything she did was of terrible beauty?

"After the, uh, encounter," that was how Marco summarized the terrifying experience with the hunter, as an _encounter_, "you have seemed a bit more distant with him." Rain still looked away. David looked to Marco. Marco let his eyes flick up and back to Rain several times. He knew David was there. He also thought that David should hear this with his own ears. "Like you don't think of him as family or anything any more."

Rain's gasp was very audible. "I- he-you- but then- he hates- I- I- I just want things the way they were before!" Rain held back the tears that threatened to march a parade down her cheeks.

"I want us to back to having _fun_ with each other. Not 'you watch Rain while I go get food.' or 'I'll stay with her. Go eat and get food. I'll go tomorrow.' I want us to be like a family again. I don't want to be a bother anyone anymore, especially David."

"You aren't a 'bother' to any of us Rain." David spoke as he climbed out of the tree. Opening his arms he took a few steps towards her then stopped. Running into his arms Rain mumbled something to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distance you."


	12. Puppy Love and Nuisances

**OK I'm skipping doing my actual work that I'm supposed to just to work on this chapter cause I don't wanna do it. And because I've got a four day weekend. And also because the last time I worked on this story was on um hold on 20-1-10 or as I have learned in Italian class. Venerdi il primo de gennaio 2010. Or Friday the first of January 2010. But whatever that doesn't matter cause I'm working on it now. 3 Oh and this is just a filler chapter. Basically it's just filled with an updation of info. Sorry if you dun like it.**

After that day the pack became closer. The hunter had seemed to disappear. And the boys had yet to get caught. The seven year old soon turned eight and eight went to nine. And as all thing do, she grew. Not much but she did. Her height was now four feet inches. Rain still had no real feminine features. She was still flat chested. But another thing did grow; she was getting strange feelings for David.

The boys didn't change at all, at least not in body. Paul still acted like a father to Rain but he was now becoming more of a friend to her. They played together and he worried about her less. Not in a demeaning way but a more of 'hey you know what, she can be trusted' type of way. And Marco, well she fell in love with the friendship. She didn't fall in love with him, but if they weren't friend she would be heart broken. And Dwayne talked to her less. This was because she began to understand the smallest and slightest gestures of his. And then there was David.

Rain followed him around like a lost puppy now. It wasn't like this before. Before she would follow the others around just as much. But now if David was anywhere near her she would attach herself to his presence and stay by his side. If they got on the bikes she was looking to him, waiting for an acceptance or denial. Most of the time she rode with him and the only time it was otherwise was when he would have to go and feed. If the went into a pizza place to eat she would sit in the chair next to him. Paul, Marco, and Dwayne knew what this was. Rain was showing puppy love.

David being David didn't see it that way. He saw it more of a nuisance. Here he a big scary biker was; then a small, too thin, female child came and followed him. Trying to get away he would for a ride and she would be looking up at him the puppy dog eyes. She was silently begging him to let her come too. When he would sit with his boys she would be right next to him. At fist he found it made him prideful but after a bit it just filled him with annoyance.

**I know it's short but I haven't worked or read this story in over eleven months! Even I needed to get the info on what's up. And this is it. Short it's just an update. Chapter 13 will be started immediately after this is put up. Oh oh oh! And if anyone wants ta Beta this story for me, (My fist and most loved Beta went off to College and I know that college is a fucker when it comes to letting you Beta.) Just send like a PM or Review.**


	13. Murphy's Law

**Ok the lat chapter sucked, I know. But what the hey, I needed to write it like that. Ok so a quick review of what's going on is that the boys found a child, took care of her, and have grown close to her. Paul is like a father, Marko is her best friend, Dwayne is a close friend, and Rain is getting feelings for David. She is nine and I have no idea what she looks like…um heh heh heh. Fml. AH-HA I found her description in Chapter 4. Ok so on t\with the story.**

All was quiet as Rain tried to be sneaky. Even though Paul was the only one home with her she had to not make a sound. If she were to be caught all would fail. The rest of the boys were out feeding. Paul was only here because he finished early and came back. But that had just been a bonus for Rain.

Holding her breath she tiptoed to right behind the couch Paul was sitting on. What she didn't see was his smirk and the slightest flick of his eyes that showed he new she was there. Rain got into position to pounce on Paul just as he got into position to thwart her plans. The anticipation in the air wasn't hard to notice. It rolled off of both of them in waves. Soon enough though she pushed both plans into action.

Rain pounced and just when she was about to glomp Paul, he was gone. She was halted mid air by his vice like grip. "Maybe next time Gorgeous." He tossed her onto the couch. Rain jumped up and ran as Paul slowly walked towards her.

"No. Don't even Paul." By now she knew what his plan was. That just made his smirk grow. A giggle escaped her as she darted around the cave trying not to be caught.

He gave up with walking not long after this game of cat and mouse started. Using the advantage of being a bigger, stronger, male he caught her and brought the struggling and giggling nine-year-old back to the couch. Tossing her down again he started to tickle her. The squeals of laughter that escaped her gave off a normal feel. Like there was no such thing as vampires and they were just a brother and sister that got along.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. And as Murphy's Law states "Anything that can go wrong, will."

Paul was violently thrown across the cave into a wall. Blood was on the wall where his head hit and he was slumped down not moving. "Paul!" Rain's screech hurt even her own ears. A hiss of pain came from right behind her making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Cautiously she turned her head. When her head was turned just enough to see over her shoulder, she trembled in fear.

The man right behind her was a giant. He seemed well over six feet tall. Having no shirt on she could see all of his well-toned muscles. They rippled with every breath he took. The brown of his skin did nothing to cover the fact that he was a vampire. And when she saw his face, she couldn't help but to scream in horror. His eyes glowed orangish, his fangs were elongates, and his face was crumpled up.

She threw herself onto the floor and crawled backwards. "Paul! Paul! Help me Paul!" She yelled over and over. And with each screech the big man walked forward. When he was standing right above her she whimpered one more time. "Please Paul, wake up."

The man growled more than said. "Shut up." She whimpered in return. He took a breath and made his face look like a normal humans. It wasn't much better than his vampire one. His eyes e\were so dark they seemed black, and his expression was one of seriousness. "I could crush you with one hand if I wanted to. But it's your lucky day. I need you alive, for now."

"James!" A feminine voice seemed to hiss through the cavern. "Get her and let's go before they get back." The voice left an eerie chill in the air.

"Fine, fine, just shut it Brittany." The man above her, James, Hissed right back. "So, tiny person, ya got a name." She stayed silent; keeping to the order he gave her. When he got no reply he squatted down. He was still so much bigger than her. He leaned down even more. "Speak." He ordered her.

"Rain!" Her voice was but a squeak.

"James!" The woman hissed once again.

"Got ya." He said over his shoulder. Looking at Rain once more he sighed. "I guess you mean you name and not the weather." She nodded and he sighed once more. "Come on." What surprised her was not that he picked her up and carried her bridal style but that he did it gently as to not hurt her.


	14. Embodiment

Ok this starts out a bit odd. …But don't my stories always? Lol I'd like to thank my quizillian friend AngelxOfxThexShadows, if it wasn't for that message that was the first ever message on quizilla that praised a story of mine I would A) Not know what to do with my self today. B) Not worked on the story. And C) I would have still been blocked for this story. 3 thank you. Now that I'm done with my praise on with the story.

_~Blood was everywhere. There was no distinct place where it started or where it ended. All of the boys lay strewn around on the ground. The multiple pieces of their bodies were left like abandoned toys. Paul's head here, Dwayne's torso there, Marco's boot that still contained a foot sat at her feel, and David was the worst. Most of him was in tiny chunks everywhere. "No!" A little girl screeched. "No!"_

_Her mind denied everything that was happening. "No!" she yelled again and again. The voice was starting to crack with each yell. The over use of her vocals tearing her throat. Suddenly a limb twitched here, and one twitched there. Paul's eyes opened up and blinked. But there was no soul in them. They seemed as dead as he should have been. "No!" The child's voice continued to screech. Burning was felt behind her closed eyelids as she wished none of this was happening._

_Blackness was coming to her small frame finally. And with one last screech the tiny body collapsed. ~_

"Hey, hey. Rain. Child." Rain came back to reality when the vision finally stopped. She had to blink several tin\me before she realized that she was laying in a new cave. Yet it wasn't so new to her. It was the cave that was just in her mind. The one coated in the blood of her family.

She shook and started to screech. Denying everything she started to heal someone she never knew or thought to ever know. He had died at the same time as the boys. And he had stayed dead for another nine years. No one knew what she was doing. They each only know certain things.

Rain knew she was denying the truth and continued to deny it. Brittany knew that the child was getting on her nerves. James knew that he wanted away from Brittany and he wanted to return Rain to her family. But he couldn't leave he was her Childe. Paul knew that the hazy world he was looking at, through half lidded eyes, was missing something important. Someone important. David knew that Rain was in need of him. Marko knew his best friend was terrified by now. And Dwayne knew that there was something going on in the world. Something not like anything else, something that would help put their train wreck of life back on the track. It was something a bit Majikal.

Away from the cave, away from the boardwalk, and away from the city a lone wolf howled. The eerie sound continued even after the animal stopped. The creak of floorboards that haven't been stepped on in ages creaked as a soul forced into embodiment took shaky steps. The man stayed in a dark corner of the building. His naked body had not a scratch or scar upon it. And as his head bent down and maniac's smile placed itself on his lips. Fangs grew from his canines as the huger set in. A need to feed was digging its way up from the pit of his stomach. He laughed at the joy of being brought back into this world. He didn't know the how or why, and he couldn't care less. All _he_ knew was that life was given back to him and he was going to make the bastards that killed him pay.

But fist he need to pay a visit to his boys.


	15. Whoops

Ok yeah last chapter was short again, but what can I say, I was anxious. Anyway I think most of you have guessed who the embodied (I love that word 3) man is. Wow ch 12, 13, and 14 up in one day. I must thank my inspiration lol who thinks me evil D what can I say? :P oh well on I shall go.

Rain felt the same burning behind her eyes as in the vision. But it wasn't time yet, was it. Forcing her eyes open and quieting her screams she was exhilarated to see no bodies or blood. Quieting down she made only soft sobs now. James appeared in front of her within a moment. He stared into her eyes and he knew she knew what Brittany was planning to do to her family of vampires. "I'm sorry." His deep voice held a bit of a burr. "But there is noting I can do. She is my maker after all."

Mutely Rain nodded. The tears fell down her cheeks once again as she tried to push the images of the mutilated boys out of her mind. "Finally." A family voice spoke. It seemed to slither through the air and drip poison, the sound seemed that way to Rain. "Her whining was getting on my nerves." A tall blond woman, shaped in all the right places, stepped into Rain's view. Her eyes were a shade of brown, her lips were painted with pink, and she had heals to match. Her short skirt covered near to nothing and the top she had on only covered her chest. "I almost decided to drain her."

"You can't." James said. His eyes were downcast. "We need a worm to catch the fish, don't we?" His eyes flickered to Brittany.

The woman rolled her eyes. "True, true. But once this is all over, she is mine." Brittany licked her lips sensuously. Both Rain and James shuddered. Originally he had been told that the plan was to get one of the boys, Marco, and use him as bait. Then when they caught sight of Rain Brittany said to use her rather than Marco. And at that point Rain was to be allowed to live. Now she was to die. "Don't look like that James. You know humans are nothing more than food. Livestock."

"Yes but without children that livestock grows old and weak. Not good enough to sustain us." James had more common sense then Rain originally gave him thought to. "We need the livestock to be not too you but right in the middle. To be young and healthy."

"Peh. Fine, she lives. But she will have to watch those vampires die." Rain decided, as Brittany said this, that she would rather be dead than see what they were about to do to her family.

A noise drew the attention of the occupants of the cave to the mouth. Rain filled with fear as she saw all four of her boys at the cave entrance. James grew worried as he looked at the angered faces of the four vampires. Someone was going to die. Brittany grinned and her face changed to that of a vampire. "Well, wecome home David!"

Everyone looked to her. David growled. "Amber."

"Wrong." A snarl left her lips and all four boys snarled right back. "That was my sister. I look like her now. So tell me, how did she taste?" Not waiting for an answer she flew at the boys.

Somehow she was faster than them. And just as she was about to skewer Paul with her hand, someone grabbed her wrist. Brittany tried to yank it away but the man that held her wrist was too strond.

"I'm sorry but I have to cut playtime with my boys short today." David smelt the blood of the Emerson's on him. He also smelt the abandoned house where they had all been murdered. "I have to speak with my sons. It is quite urgent."

"Let me go you fucker!" Brittany growled. She hissed when the man broke her wrist.

"Max!" Marco hooted with glee. Their father was still alive. "Oh and you have a daughter too!" Suddenly the boys tensed when a big brute of a man picked up Rain by the throat.

"James, snap the child neck." Max tore Brittany's head off as if she had been a Barbie doll that's head popped off all too easily.

James hand shook as her lifter Rain up high by the throat. He didn't want to hurt a child. But he was ordered to. Throwing he to the boys he gasped out. "Kill me. Before I am forced to kill her." His face changed and he lunged at the group. Marco who had caught Rain spun out of the way and let his brothers attack James.

Rain held tightly onto Marco's jacket as the sound of a fight continued on in the background. One everything settled and James and Brittany were both cover up Marco set Rain on the ground.

"And who might this little sweetheart be?" Max looked over to David. "Why is she with you guys and not her mother?"

Looking embarrassed Marco and Paul looked away. Dwayne stared at his feet as David sighed. "We killed her mother." Max at first looked astounded then anger took over.

"We do not kill mothers of children. Nor do we kill children. Laddie was an accident, but that does not give you the right to do that to this poor child. Have I taught you boys nothing?"

"They didn't mean to." Rain looked like the most innocent child there could have ever been. She had her head bowed and looked up at max with wide eyes. Her feet pointed in towards each other at a slight angel and the toes of her shoes touched. Rain's hands were holding each other behind her back. At this moment she was the picture of innocence.

"Rain!" Paul growled. "What have I told you about that? You do not, _not_, feign innocence. Especially to family."

"If you did it you did it. And if you didn't than you didn't." Marco added.

"And that look is too used." Dwayne continued to make her feel abashed.

"Rain." All David had to do was say her name and all the guilt doubled.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
